Knuckles a Father?
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Knuckles found out he was a father to a girl he would never suspect. He only met her once, never did ANYTHING to her...but why does he still have a child with her? Chapter 2 up! NOT AUTHERS NOTE
1. Default Chapter

Knuckles A Father?  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own except Knuckles' child. (Which I won't mention yet.) Oh yeah, I also own Chuckles The Blue Echidna... Knuckles' cousin.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Knuckles, Sonic and Tails were walking along the beach. "So, then we started to fight and--" "Yeah, yeah, Sonic, and then you beat Shadow...we know, we've played the stupid game." Knuckles groaned.  
  
"SOR-RY Mr. Serious!" Sonic said sarcastically. "Hey, you guys wanna go grab a pizza or a burger or something?" Tails asked, trying to stop their bickering. "Sure. Why not?" Sonic shrugged.  
  
*  
  
"So...and then we--" The three laughed appropriately as three friends would as they entered Pizza Shack.   
  
Sonic then stared off into space. "Hey, Sonic! Amy's over there!" Tails said suddenly and Sonic quickly dived under the table while Knuckles and Tails burst out laughing. Sonic, realizing what just happened, came back into his seat with this face: -.-'  
  
***********************  
  
"Hey, Rouge, Shadow." Sonic greeted later when they reached their apartment. They all lived in one apartment in Station Square. "Oh, hey guys." Shadow replied. "We were just playing Game Cube...FINALLY beat the Biolizard...the second." Shadow took a sip of milk that was beside him on the table. "Cool." Sonic gave them a thumbs up and went to the fridge, taking the milk container and drinking right from it.  
  
"Eew!" "Sonic!" "Gross!" Came replies of disgust. "What? I do this all the time." Sonic explained and Shadow spit out the milk. "Ugh!" He started to cough.  
  
"Ugh. Gross..." Knuckles muttered. Sonic threw away the milk container and headed to his room where Amy was waiting, reading his books. "Wow, Sonic. You're pretty borning when it comes to books." Sonic slammed his door shut. "What are you doing in my room?!" "I sleep here, remember? We share a room because there's not enough room in the apartment..." Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Oh right."   
  
She rolled her eyes and on her way out, she hit him on the head, saying, "Bonehead."  
  
Sonic shook his head.  
  
"Hey all!" Amy greeted as she entered the living room. "Hi, Amy." Tails greeted. "Guys, I know I just came home an' all, but I'm going for anothe walk. Okay?" Everybody nodded and said good-bye. "I just feel like something's going to happen soon..." He muttered to himself as he walked along Station Square. "What is this feeling? Sheesh...it's not like the Emerald is going to be gone..."  
  
He passed the book shop, backed up and went in. "Maybe I should buy a book." He started to browse. "Oh? 'Body Language, Dreams and Feelings. What does it mean?' Sounds like a good book." He took out his rings, bought it and went back to the apartment. "Hey Knux. Back already?" "yeah. Just bought a book." He replied and went to his room. "Let's see..." He continued to read and read till the seventh chapter when he finally closed it and fell asleep.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hi, Daddy!" Came a little girl's voice and ran up to Knuckles, hugging him. "Hu--whu?" He asked, confused at the orange and red echidna hugging him. "I finally found my daddy!" "Wha--" "Mommy says its time to go. Bye." The orange and red echidna ran off and he looked up, only to be blinded by light.   
  
*******************************  
  
"Ah!" He gasped, shooting out of bed.   
  
"Woah, Knuckles! I was just poking you! I was wondering if you wanna have dinner with us. You've been asleep for two hours." Sonic explained. Knuckles rubbed his head. "Two hours? Oh, uh, sure. Just...I'll be out in a minute." Sonic walked out and Knuckles looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"There better not be anything wrong with me..." He muttered and walked out. "Hey, Knuckles. Finally awake?" Rouge asked, perking up an eyebrow as he came out. "yeah. or else id be sleep walking and asking why the hell u were talking to me." They then all burst out laughing before heading outside to their cab so they could eat. "Oh no, looks like we need two!" Sonic said as only four could fit. "We know, so we ordered anothe one, Sonic. Unlike you, we aren't boneheads." Tails said and opened the door to those who were left outside and off they went to the restaraunt.  
  
******************************  
  
Finally they reached the restaraunt and they were ordering. "I'll just have the chicken tarriyaki. Excuse me, I'm going to wash my hands." Knuckles said and got up. Everybody nodded. He was about to enter the men's washroom when he bumped into an orange ecidna with red locks. His eyes widened. That was the girl from his dream. "Sorry, sir." She apologized. "Excuse me." She said and turned around, heading to a table. He looked where she was going and saw the mother was... 


	2. Author's note Important! PLEASE READ!

AN  
  
Hey guys. There's somethin' I have to tell you. The second chapter will be posted by next monday or Sunday. CAUSE IM GOIN' TO L.A! BYE GUYS! DON'T SUE! 


	3. Mystery Woman

Mystery Woman  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own anybody except Ruby. Wanna see sprites and pics of her? Read on to find out the URL!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Tikal?!" Knuckles asked quietly, in shock. **She-SHE is the mother?** He thought.  
  
He walked over to her. "Oh hello Knuckles." She said politely, smiling. "This is my daughter, Ruby." Tikal turns to the readers. "If you want to find out what she looks like in animal form, go to http://img.villagephotos.com/p/2002-7/35460/Rubysprites.GIF and if you want to find out what Ruby looks like in human form go to http://img.villagephotos.com/p/2002-7/35460/Ruby.GIF." Tikal turned back to Knuckles.  
  
"What are you doing here?" "I was here with the gang and I was wondering how you got that, er, uh, child." "Oh, this one? I don't know." She whispered to him. "I'm a virgin but I don't know how I got her. She's only eight!" She sat back in her seat, looking at Knuckles' baffled face.  
  
"That's strange. Ahem. Well, I was just going to the washroom to wash my hands so...I'll see you later then." She smiled. "Sure!"  
  
He turned around, shaking his head. **I don't get it...why was this girl in my dream, and when I looked up, a flash of light...now---a flash of light?! She just came out of the Master Emerald!! Oh, NOW it makes sense. Chaos is fine, if she was to leave the emerald, and the last time she came there was a flash of light from the Emerald, the same thing happened, she's here now...but what about the kid? What about the kid...?** Knuckles sat back down with the gang, in deep thought. "Hey, Knux...Knux? Helloooo....?" Rouge waved a hand in front of his face, but he was still in deep thought.  
  
"I know what'll work." Said Sonic and took his mug of coffee (Where he mysteriously got out of nowhere, don't ask me! 0_0), poring the coffee on Knuckles' head. Knuckles just sat there, still thinking, ignoring the coffee that was sinking into his quills.  
  
"Knuckles--Knuckles!" Rouge wacked him over the head.  
  
"Listen, guys, I'm gonna take a walk." He threw rings onto the table. "You can use this." He immediately left, walking, thinking.  
  
"So, Knuckles? Fancy a stroll with your thoughts?" Knuckles turned around and gasped.   
  
GUYS, IM SO SORRY!!!! IM SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!! PLUS, THERE'S A BABY AT MY HOUSE!!! I WILL CONTINUE AS SOON AS I CAN, AND I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER!!!!!! 


End file.
